


oh c'mon and give it to me

by Anonymous



Category: The War at Home
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Title from "Music Again" by Adam Lambert, Trans Male Character, Trans!Kenny Al-Bahir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: you should never leave two teens alone together. kenny and dylan are no exception.





	oh c'mon and give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've really written smut. i hope it's not too bad. enjoy! constructive criticism will be helpful.

Kenny felt his heart skip a beat as Dylan pushed him back against the bed. Within seconds, Dylan was on top of Kenny. It was all happening so fast, Kenny's mind was racing a million miles a minute. Dylan leaned down and connected their lips. Kenny kissed back eagerly. It was a cool, autumn night, and Dylan and Kenny had some time alone together while Dylan's parents were on a date. They decided to take advantage of their time alone.

“D-Dylan,” Kenny said shakily as he felt Dylan begin to kiss his neck.

Dylan pulled away and looked down at his tiny boyfriend. “What's wrong, Ken?”

Kenny motioned down at his chest. “What about...” He couldn't force himself to finish. He wanted this, so bad, but he didn't know if he could go through with it. _What if I have sex dysphoria, and just disconnect completely? We've never really done this before... I could scare Dylan._

“What?” Dylan asked.

“You know...” Kenny motioned down at his chest again. When Dylan continued to look dumbfounded, he shifted his shoulder so his shirt would fall lower. It revealed the tan strap of his chest binder.

Dylan gasped, “Oh...” He looked Kenny's body up and down, thinking about it. “If you don't want to do this, it's okay.” He started to get off of Kenny, but he was stopped.

“Wait, no-” Kenny paused for a brief moment to collect his thoughts. “I want this, I really do. I just- I don't know how to do it with... This.” He motioned towards his whole body. He had been on testosterone for about a year, so having a masculine body shape wasn't really an issue. However, he didn't have any kind of surgery, so he still had certain parts that didn't belong.

Dylan's gaze softened, and he kissed Kenny's forehead. “Don't worry, Beautiful. I don't care. I love you for you, not just your body.” He kissed Kenny's lips once again. In a few short moments, their lips were moving in sync. Kenny was pushed back down on the bed. He let out a faint moan when Dylan ran his hand down his side.

Dylan soon disconnected their lips and moved to Kenny's neck. He left small love-bites and rough kisses, just to let everyone know who Kenny belonged to. He wanted people to know Kenny was his, and his alone.

Kenny's breathing became shallow and erratic. “Dylan,” he moaned out, tilting his head back. His neck was exposed more, and Dylan took advantage.

“You look so beautiful with my love-bites,” Dylan whispered. “Just imagine how everyone else will react when they see you're claimed, when they see your pretty skin littered with bites and hickeys.” Kenny moaned and found himself grinding against Dylan. He didn't really know what he was doing. He didn't understand the growing wetness and throbbing of his lower parts. He just listened to whatever his body told him to.

“Dylan- Please,” Kenny whined. 

Dylan let Kenny grind against him awhile longer. He sat up and parted his lips, letting a low moan escape. “God, you look so sinful right now.” He absolutely adored the sight before him. Kenny laid there, his eyes glazed over and darkened with lust, begging Dylan to fuck him until he couldn't walk. 

“Dylan...”

Dylan shushed Kenny and placed a kiss on his shoulder. He removed Kenny's shirt and saw their first problem: the chest binder. Kenny looked down at it and groaned. He felt himself getting wetter; he didn't want Dylan to have to slow down any more. 

“What should I do, Kenny?” Dylan knew it was unsafe for Kenny to wear it during sex, but he also knew Kenny had really bad chest dysphoria. Not wearing it could cause harm as well. 

“L-Let me take it off, then put my shirt back on,” Kenny replied. He could hardly believed he formed a complete sentence. His mind had turned to mush, and he could only think about how nice it would feel to have Dylan pounding into him like there's no tomorrow.

Dylan nodded and helped Kenny take off his chest binder. Kenny immediately covered his chest with his arm, and Dylan gave him his shirt back. He pulled it on and felt the anxiety melt away. 

Dylan sat Kenny's binder aside in a safe place in the room. He then went back to Kenny. He slipped his hand down Kenny's boxers, gently rubbing his ass. Kenny yelped slightly and jerked forward. Dylan shushed him, and kissed his neck. Kenny soon melted into Dylan. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dylan replied. He pulled away and removed his jacket and shirt. Kenny ran his hands down Dylan's chest and arms, feeling the muscles. He blushed; he had never realized how buff Dylan was until now. Dylan grabbed Kenny's wrist and held it in place, earning a small whine.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked. Kenny nodded slowly. Dylan placed a gentle kiss on Kenny's hand before he unbuttoned Kenny's pants and slid them off. 

“Do you want this?” Dylan asked, concern clear on his face. 

“Y-Yes,” Kenny replied breathlessly. “Please.”

Dylan took his pants off as well and tossed them away. He took a deep breath. _You both want this, so much. He's said he's comfortable. Don't overthink it._ He took his boxers off and gasped when his erection felt the cold air. 

Kenny blushed at the sight before him. He couldn't pry his eyes away. He thought seeing Dylan shirtless was a treat, but this view was a whole, nine-course meal. He moaned excitedly when Dylan was on top of him again. “Pl-Please,” he panted out, feeling the throbbing and wetness increase in his lower parts. His legs were weak. He only had one thought: Dylan fucking him gently as he cried out in pleasure. 

Dylan shushed him and slowly pulled Kenny's boxers off. He looked at Kenny's face for any signs of discomfort. He only saw neediness and bliss. He got off of Kenny and went to his bedside table to retrieve a condom and lube. They couldn't take any risks of Kenny getting pregnant. Dylan would beat himself up about it forever, as it would cause Kenny to experience crippling dysphoria.

Dylan pushed Kenny down on his back once again. He then opened the lube and applied some to his fingers. “This may feel uncomfortable,” he told Kenny. He felt his nerves coming back. He didn't want to hurt Kenny.

Kenny nodded, “It's o-okay- Just do it.” 

Dylan took a deep breath as he gently pushed one finger in. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed how loose Kenny already was. “I suppose you were pleasuring yourself beforehand, hmm?” Dylan asked.

Kenny could only get himself to reply with a nod. He had unashamedly fingered himself to the thought of Dylan pressing him up against the lockers in the boy's locker room at school and having his way with him. Just an hour before Dylan arrived. 

Dylan smirked, “Tell me about it.” He kept his finger in place, slowly applying another one.

Kenny panted out. “I-I was in the sh-shower...”

“Thinking about what?”

“Gym,” Kenny said. “Locker room. You pushed me up against the lockers- and tore my clothes off and-” Kenny cut himself off with a low moan as Dylan began moving his fingers inside of him. He pressed down against the digits, trying his best to hit the right spot.

“No,” Dylan said, grabbing Kenny's hips firmly with his free hand. “Tell me the rest.”

Kenny groaned, “Please, Dylan, please.”

Dylan remained still. This let Kenny know he wasn't playing around. _Fine._ “You kept me pressed against the lockers, I had my legs wrapped around your waist. Y-You shoved into me and- and-” Kenny couldn't hold back his moans. He bucked his hips slightly. “Dyl...”

“Tell me more.”

“You b-began thrusting your h-hips- and I-I was m-moaning loudly-ly,” Kenny felt himself coming undone. He pressed down against the digits once again, only to receive the same treatment: his hips pinned down in place.

“Y-You gagged me...” he finally added.

“With what?” Dylan asked, feeling himself become even harder at the thought of Kenny's fantasy. He could imagine it almost perfectly.

“A-a towel,” Kenny moaned. “Then y-you thrusted into me again... You bi-bit me, and ah- ev-eventually came inside of m-me...”

Dylan moaned lowly at the thought of cumming inside of his precious boyfriend, but he also knew what was going on at risk. He couldn't put Kenny through that. “You may move now,” he whispered. He began thrusting his fingers in and out, and added a third. Kenny's breath became hitched. He pressed down against the digits involuntarily, finally feeling the freedom of being able to pleasure himself. 

Kenny felt pressure build up in his lower stomach. He threw his head back to moan. He began rolling his hips, trying his best to bring himself to the brink of an orgasm. Dylan began moving his fingers faster, in attempt to help Kenny.

Within minutes, Kenny moaned loudly as he came. The warm, semi-clear fluid coated Dylan's fingers. Dylan smiled at Kenny. Kenny closed his eyes and panted as he laid on the bed, his chin on his chest. 

Dylan pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the sheets. “You did amazing, Baby,” he whispered, kissing Kenny's thigh gently. _Now it's my turn._

Dylan grabbed the condom he had retrieved earlier and ripped it open. He rolled it onto his erection, and applied the lube. He then alined his hips with Kenny's. He waited a few minutes so Kenny could catch his breath.

“Ready?”

Kenny nodded his head slowly and bit his lip. Dylan slowly pushed into him, trying to make the experience as pain free as possible. He flinched when Kenny jumped away from him at first. He rubbed Kenny's hip, and regained his trust. Dylan leaned down and connected their lips. He tried pushing in again, and this time, Kenny laid still.

Kenny threw his head back, disconnecting their lips. “Ah- Fuck!” he screamed out. “Ah- Ow- Ah- Dylan...” He groaned lowly. It was very uncomfortable, and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and lower parts. He shook his head from side to side, hoping to whatever higher power there was that the discomfort would subside soon.

Dylan felt worry grip him. Kenny was warm and wonderful, but his well being was more important than pleasure. “D-Do you want me to c-continue?” He sat up so he could see Kenny better.

Kenny looked up at him and nodded. Dylan nodded and leaned down, so his and Kenny's noses were touching. “If it ever becomes too much, just tell me, okay, Beautiful?” Kenny nodded and gasped quietly when Dylan connected their lips. He bit back the urge to scream when Dylan began moving his hips. He felt tears in his eyes. 

Dylan disconnected their lips and began littering Kenny's neck and shoulders with soft kisses and licks. He made sure to thrust his hips as slow as possible, allowing Kenny to adjust.

“My beautiful boy,” Dylan said. “Only I can ever see you like this.” Kenny moaned in reply, and Dylan took it as a 'yes'. He gradually began to pick up his pace, moving his hips even faster.

Kenny let out a high-pitched moan and tried to wrap his legs around Dylan's waist. “Dylan...” he said in a low voice. He ran his hands down Dylan's arms and chest, savoring the feeling of the way his muscles rippled and flexed with each thrust. He absolutely loved it.

“You're so h-hot,” he whispered.

“And you're beautiful,” Dylan replied. “This is such an excellent view, you writhing under me as I fuck you. Just wait until I pick up my pace and hit full speed, pounding into you so the bed hits the wall, the mattress squeaks uncontrollably-”

“Fuck- Dylan- Harder, please...” Kenny whined, unhinged at the thought of Dylan pressing on harder. “Please, fuck me, please.” 

Dylan nodded and took a deep breath. He quickened his thrusts, occasionally pulling out completely and slamming back into Kenny. He felt his body heat up and break into a cold sweat. The bed frame hit the wall with a thump. The mattress groaned with each thrust.

“Oh, Dylan- Ah- Ooh-” Kenny bit his lip, digging his chin into his chest. He threw his head back once again, crying out in pure pleasure. Dylan smiled, knowing he made Kenny do that. 

Dylan grabbed once of Kenny's legs and lifted it, resting the calve on his shoulder. He wanted to have better access to Kenny. He slowed down for a brief moment before going at full speed again, pleased by the sounds coming from Kenny, the mattress, and the bed hitting the wall.

“Those little noises you're making are cute as hell,” he commented breathlessly. Kenny let out a small groan in reply, which caused Dylan to smile.

He felt pressure building up in his stomach. “Kenny... I'm close.”

Kenny nodded and bit his lip. Dylan thrusted a few more times before he came loose. He came into the condom he was wearing, moaning Kenny's name the entire time. Kenny moaned Dylan's name, feeling overwhelmed by the feeling of Dylan, hot, inside of him.

Dylan removed Kenny's leg from his shoulder and slowly pulled out, giving Kenny time to regroup. He took off the condom, tied it off, and tossed it into the trash can in the corner of his room. He walked to the bathroom - directly beside his room - and came back with a towel. He gently cleaned Kenny off, knowing he would probably be touch sensitive. He then cleaned himself off a bit before laying down in bed beside Kenny.

They laid on their sides, panting with their eyes closed. Dylan opened his eyes first and looked down at Kenny. “You did excellent... That felt amazing.”

Kenny smiled and cuddled up against Dylan's chest. He let out a little purr-like sound, and Dylan felt his heart melt. _My beautiful boy._ He kissed the top of Kenny's head and wrapped his arms around him protectively. 

“I love you,” Dylan whispered. _He must not feel like talking tonight. I understand; he's probably exhausted._

“I love you, too,” Kenny replied. His eyes were closed, and he was completely relaxed against Dylan. He was obviously on the verge of sleep. 

Dylan kissed his forehead. He was beautiful. He looked so relaxed, so innocent, compared to the moaning mess he was earlier. The dim light outlined every perfect feature on his face. _A true angel._

“I swear, I'll never let anyone harm you,” Dylan whispered. He knew Kenny didn't hear it, considering the soft snores coming from the smaller boy, but it still felt good to say it. He always wanted Kenny to feel safe. 

Dylan waited to make sure Kenny was definitely alseep before he relaxed. He closed his eyes. He made sure to keep his arms around Kenny. Kenny had mentioned he felt better when Dylan was close - both physically and figuratively. Dylan didn't try to fight sleep as it came to him. Within minutes, he had drifted away, into unconsciousness.


End file.
